


White Noise

by windsorblue



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-01
Updated: 2007-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/pseuds/windsorblue





	White Noise

_  
**(ficlet) (30 kisses) (gw) White Noise (3x4, smuttish)**   
_   
theme: #14, radio/cassette player  
 **warnings:** smuttish

When Trowa leaned over Quatre - across the bed, arm stretching long and lean and touchable, across Quatre's bare chest - when Trowa leaned over Quatre and flicked the radio switch off and smiled _that_ smile, Quatre raised his eyebrow just a hair and said, "I thought you liked having a little music on when we..." Quatre didn't finish his sentence with words - instead, he drew his fingertips along the line of Trowa's arm, traced Trowa's bicep.

Trowa let his arm drop down to Quatre's chest - hand drop down to Quatre's shoulder, fingers drawing along to where shoulder met neck. "I like that little noise you make better."

"What little noise is that?" Quatre asked.

Trowa brushed his lips over Quatre's, not enough to kiss, and Quatre let out a whisper of a groan, disappointment, anticipation.

With a promise of a smile, Trowa said, "Not that one."

He moved over Quatre and down, touched the tip of his tongue to the hallow of Quatre's neck. Quatre breathe-sighed, skin-shivering, his fingers threading into Trowa's hair.

"Not that one either. Although that one is in the top ten."

Quatre chuckled softly as Trowa moved down, and when Trowa's teeth scraped at the patch of skin just above Quatre's belly button, Quatre's chuckle turned into a gasp.

"Nope, that's not it. Close, though. Damn close."

"I'm dying to know now which noise it is..." Quatre tried to sound cavalier - cool - but there was no room for cool when Trowa's breath teased the tip of his cock. Arching just so, a low growling moan started in the back of Quatre's throat, a noise of pure want, untempered, unabashed.

Trowa smiled, eyes on Quatre's eyes while his mouth was so close, such a tease, close to Quatre's cock. "There we go," Trowa said.

He moved - dragged his tongue over Quatre's slit - and Quatre made that little noise again.  



End file.
